


Time, Needs, Wants

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=4405766</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time, Needs, Wants

Their first time is strange, both unexpected in nature and in location. They're in 1926, staying in a small speakeasy when he senses a police raid about to happen; he takes her by the hand and they sneak out the back door and into the basement of the building next door. Amid old, dusty shelves of old bottles, printing equipment, and stacks of old newspapers, they secret themselves away in a dark corner, up against a wall.  
  
She gives a nervous giggle, leaning against his chest as they stand in the cramped space, listening to sounds of shouting and police whistles outside; the scent of bootleg spilled down the front of her dress is strong.  
  
"It's funny--," she says quietly. "I never would have done anything like this when I was still,  _back there_."  
  
He looks at her, his head tilted to the side. "Why not?"  
  
"Dangerous. Immoral. Illegal." The rush of getting a taste of contraband whiskey is very thrilling even though she doesn't care much for alcohol.   
  
His fingers touch the thin cotton material of her dress, trailing them from her shoulder down to her clavicle. "This is a very suiting colour on you."  
  
She blushes, lowering her eyes. "Thank you."  
  
His body shifts slightly against hers and she looks up; cupping his face in her hands, she stands on her toes to kiss him.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asks, his fingers touching her jaw line.  
  
She feels a little embarrassed. "I thought you might feel the same way. You said you loved me, that's why you had to keep me safe."  
  
"I do love you," he tells her, his eyes looking over her face.  
  
Her smile returns. "Then I'm yours."  
  
"What do I do?" he asks, his hands hovering over hers as she reaches up to take off her hat, setting it on one of the dusty shelves.   
  
"Whatever feels natural," she says with a shrug.   
  
Describing what she wants to do to him would be easy if he were a human and had an inkling of what sex involved, but honestly, August will probably become confused or unnerved and she has no idea how to describe it clinically without it losing its appeal so she decides that she will simply let him feed from her emotions to dictate the situation.  
  
He helps her from her dress, still standing completely clothed. "My kind do not feel or understand affection. This is all new."  
  
"It's new for me, too," she promises him as she begins to undress him, kissing him on the lips tenderly.  
  
His body feels like static, constant surges of electricity under the skin and she shivers in delight as her skin prickles from the strange sensation and the undercurrent travels from him into her. Every part of her body seems to stand alive, suddenly very aware of the hair on her arms, the back of her neck and how it feels.  
  
"Our kind share thoughts," he explains as he lifts her up around his hips, her legs wrapping around his waist.  
  
"When you're affectionate?" she murmurs as she feels how cool he is against her heat.  
  
"We are not capable of affection," he reminds as she guides him into her.  
  
"You're capable of it," she gasps him, resting her head back against the wall.  
  
He moves slowly, unsure and she kisses him, hoping to calm him. Actually she's unsure if he's nervous--she certainly is! Her hands pull one of his up to palm her breast through the thin cotton of her camisole, wanting him to touch her all over. Kissing along his neck and jaw line, she moans softly as his methodical rhythm moves over and over and over  _just_  the right spot.  
  
Suddenly she is able to feel the molecules of air in her lungs, see the capillaries in her eyes, the movement of blood in every inch of her body. She inhales sharply, clutching his shoulders tightly.  
  
His eyes widen a fraction and as if he knows what she's experiencing, he asks, "You can feel that?"  
  
"What is it?" her voice high pitched, still overwhelmed with entire sensation of  _being_.  
  
"I think you are sharing with me," he says calmly, looking her in the eyes with a light of curiousity.  
  
Another wave of whatever the hell it is reverberates through her and she closes her eyes, tilting her head back as she moans, "Oh god..."  
  
"August," he replies and she chokes on her laughter, leaning in for a deep kiss.  
  
"I love you," she murmurs, her cheeks hot.  
  
He tenses slightly and gives an uncharacteristic soft moan in unison with her, his head moving and tilting in the mirror image of her. He steadies himself, breathing heavy and she looks at him in confusion.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I believe I am sharing with you," he murmurs, the slightest tinge to his cheeks.   
  
She kisses him again, wanting more of the strange human side of him and he pushes hard.  
  
"Oh, baby, I love you so much," they both say in unison, which sounds strange coming from his mouth.   
  
"August?" she mewls, her body feeling electrified.  
  
"Yes?" he asks, his voice a little firmer from the physical exertions.   
  
"I...oh god...I..." she isn't able to finish the sentence as she climaxes.  
  
He holds her close as their beings fall into unison. "So do I."


End file.
